


The 100 Bellarke Prompts

by wastemylife



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, a lot of prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastemylife/pseuds/wastemylife
Summary: A lot of one shots, mostly AU's.#1You’re a protester and I’m a police officer. Seriously can you please calm down a little bit, this is my job not my beliefs





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is a protester and Bellamy is a police officer.   
> "Seriously can you please calm down a little bit, this is my job not my beliefs"
> 
> This is also my first english work and I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

She had been up all night to drive to DC in time. President Jaha’s new law on abortion and women’s rights was not to be tolerated and Planned Parenthood had organized a protest march on the White House. And she had already missed the Women’s March in January. There was also the problem that she was a doctor and she believed that people, especially women, should have a right to decide over their body and that it should be their decision and that a President, may he be black and may he be Democrat should not be able to decide about a woman’s womb. So she had drawn a sign that said „MIND YOUR OWN UTERUS“ and had even put a really cute little uterus under the saying that showed everyone the finger.

 

After a while on the road she had called Raven to make sure that she had a place to spend the night and her friend had once again confirmed that she would even accompany Clarke to the protest march. Raven was not the kind to protest, she was more the kind to actually do something like throwing a self-built bomb on the frontyard of the White House and threatening to blow it up if the president didn’t reverse the law. But she had promised Clarke that she would not build bombs or do anything that could put her in jail and so Clarke was positive that the march would not only be a success but also a lot of fun since she got to spend time with her friends. Jasper and Monty would bring their self made Moonshine and Harper, Monroe and Lexa had sent pictures of their signs in the group chat they had.

 

They were already marching and chanting for about two hours when Raven asked for a coffee break. It was actually quite impressing that she had been able to walk for such a long time. Raven had had an accident about three years ago. A drunk idiot had crashed in her car and the girl had been stabbed in her lower back by a piece of metal. The whole thing had put a lot pressure on her spine and spinal cord. The nerves to her left leg had been damaged and now she was paralyzed from her knee downwards. While her boyfriend had build her an impressive brace so she could walk without crutches she was in constant pain and marching for a good two hours increased that pain. Clarke agreed. She had already had her fair share of Jasper and Monty’s Moonshine and a coffee and maybe a croissant would help to clear her thoughts.

„Hey guys, what do y’all want?“. The waitress, a pretty girl about their age, smiled at them. She had long black hair and cheek bones and a jaw line that were sharp as a knife. Clarke ordered a Cafe Latte and a doughnut and sighed.

„Do you really think this whole marching thing will lead to something?“. She asked no one in particular. Raven snorted. „Y’know, if protesting didn’t lead to something women would still not be allowed to vote or to work as doctors or mechanics“. She winked at Clarke. That was true, Clarke supposed. But would this march in particular put a stop to the abortion law? Would President Jaha understand his mistake? Would the senate change their law?

 

After the coffee break they went back on the road. They were only a few blocks away from the White House and they already heard the speeches from there echo through the city. Apparently Emma Watson and also Alicia Keys were to speak during the afternoon and Clarke was really excited about this. Alicia Keys had become an icon after her refusal to wear make up to every performance and this had finally given Clarke confidence so she could go to work without some mascara. And Emma Watson… brilliant Hermione, beautiful Belle, UN ambassador. The woman probably sweated feminism out of every pore. Clarke remembered watching an interview where she had said „feminism is not a stick to beat other women with“ and never before had Clarke so wholeheartedly agreed with a celebrity. Feminism was about equality, not the oppression of black or latino or muslim women and much less about oppressing men. It was about getting paid the same wages for doing the same work and it was about being able to decide about one’s body without laws or restrictions. And that was what they were here for.

Clarke thought back to her early college years when Finn had gotten her pregnant after a really drunk night. If she had not gotten an abortion she wouldn’t be a doctor now and she wouldn’t be friends with Raven and she would probably the unhappiest woman on earth. She didn’t see herself as a mother.

 

„Stop“. She looked up. Policemen had lined up to block the road. „The park and road in front of the White House are full. You are to stop here“. Clarke blinked in surprise. The policeman in front of her looked her hard in the eye and shook his head as if he knew that Clarke had thought about punching him in his face and breaking through the line.

„Listen“, she said as quietly as possible, „I really need to get to the White House. I have to be there“. She had tried to keep her voice as calm and steady as possible. She really needed to be there. She needed her mother to see what her husband and her president had done and she needed her mother to see that Clarke was ready to fight for her right as a woman. President Jaha and Vice President Kane had no right to put up such a law and her mother had refused Clarke to talk to her stepfather about this so she had to be in front of the White House, preferable to be seen on TV, showing what side she son. She wanted the headlines to be about her tomorrow. Something like „Vice President’s step daughter ready to fight“.

„Sorry princess but I can’t let you through“. The policeman smirked at her. He smirked. Suited him but that was not what she should be thinking about right now. Yeah, the guy was pretty but she wanted to riot.

„I’m gonna fight my way through“. Now he was laughing.

„Do it. I really wanna see this“. She threw her fist forward, ready to hit his nose, his perfect nose or really anything in his stupidly pretty face but he caught her fist and twisted her arm so she could feel her shoulder nearly dislocating.

„So you support this law or why won’t you let me through?“ She hissed through the pain. He brought his mouth to her ear.

„Princess, all I’m doing here is my job. And this either ends with you going to jail and me being relegated for failing in doing my job or with you keeping your calm and staying here and protesting from here. It’s up to you“. He smiled at her with careful eyes and slowly let go of her arm. „See? Was easy right? And to answer your question…“ he leaned towards her and whispered „This law is really fucking bullshit and I would rather be in the crowd with you and protesting than standing here and keeping you from doing what you came for“. He stood straight again and Clarke tried to hide her smile.

„Everything alright here, Officer Blake?“. Another policeman came over and stared at Clarke.

„Everything perfect, Sir“. When the guy left Officer Blake relaxed again. Then he turned to Clarke. „Y’know, when this is over, maybe you’d like to go out with me and we can talk about what you think about this law and maybe how to bring your step dad to see reason?“. He winked at her. So he had recognized her. But before she could answer, Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

„Are you fine? We thought we’d lost you in the crowd“. She looked at Officer Blake curiously and he grinned.

„Look after your friend, she wants to start a revolution“ he told her then and Raven laughed. Even Clarke couldn’t stop her smile.

„Believe me, we know that“ Raven told the policeman „you coming?“ She asked Clarke then.

„Give me a sec“ Raven nodded and turned around. „I’d like to go out with you“. Before she could really react Officer Blake pulled out a pen and wrote his number on the hand she had put on his arm.

„May we meet again“ he said then and winked again and Clarke grinned, turning around to find her friends. She wouldn’t make it to the front page of tomorrow’s news paper but she at least had a date. Her last date had been a long time ago with Lexa and while it had been fun, she had never felt more than friendship for the girl. And this policeman, Officer Blake – Bellamy (he had put his name under his number) – had not only been cute and understanding but also wanted to hear her opinion on politics and none of her friends listened to her rambling about politics because she got all caught up in it and wouldn’t stop talking for hours. Let’s see what it will be, she thought before catching up with her friends who were probably heading to a bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven dragged Clarke to this party and they just saw theur ex, quick, Bellamy,make out with Clarke, please.

  
She really didn’t understand why Raven dragged her to this party. It was not even a good party to be honest. Just a typical college party. Loads of alcohol. Lots of drunk kids.

  
„Have some fun, Clarke“ Raven screamed over the music and Clarke rolled her eyes. She wasn’t even officially invited to that party. Raven’s friend Octavia was throwing this party, apparently to take revenge on her brother who had not allowed her to date Lincoln. Lincoln was this huge football player but he was also really soft and polite and he enjoyed drawing just as much as Clarke did. They had met in an art supply store and had actually fought if a charcoal pencil was better to use for sketches or a simple normal pencil. Lincoln had been impressed that Clarke had stood so fearless before him and Clarke had been impressed that this giant had fought over art supplies with her. Now they were in the same art class and kinda like friends. Anyway, Lincoln was dating Raven’s friend Octavia and Octavia’s brother had forbidden her to see Lincoln and now she was throwing this huge party because her brother had been a giant asshole and was on vacation.

  
She only knew so much about this was because in Ark, the small town in Illinois, one knew every person and such a huge drama didn’t really happen that often. She also had two close sources with Lincoln and Raven so she got dragged into this. Just like to this party.

  
Raven had put a vodka shot in front of her and taken off with „Gonna find Wick. Don’t get drunk without me“. The thing was that Clarke didn’t really plan to get drunk. She had to study for her biology class on Monday because she was pretty sure Professor Jackson was gonna surprise them with a test. So getting drunk wasn’t on her agenda. But she had downed that shot anyway.

  
„You look kinda lonely“ She looked up in the brown eyes of a man who could easily be described as handsome. His face was framed by a mop of dark curls and he had a thousand freckles on his cheeks and nose.

  
„My friend left me here like an abandoned dog“ she answered and he grinned.

  
„Then I am glad I found you“ he winked at her and she was pretty sure he was flirting. „I’m Bellamy“ he said then and held out his hand. She shook it.

  
„Clarke“ she smiled at him. He was really cute. But she wasn’t planning on getting laid tonight. It had been quite some time since the last time with Lexa before she… had died in a mass shooting in a mall and she had grieved and college had lately taken all her attention.

  
„You are Woods’ arts friend“ she raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. „O told me that you and him were friends and apparently he adores your art so much that he tells her“ he shrugged again and Clarke’s smile grew wider.

  
„You are Octavia’s brother?“ He nodded „I thought you were on vacation“

  
„Nah my flight got cancelled and now I am back here“ he explained.

  
„Aren’t you mad at your sister for throwing a party without your permission?“ She asked and was suddenly surprised that it was so easy to talk to him.

  
He shook his head. „Well she’s gonna be the one to clean up this mess tomorrow so I couldn’t care less“ she laughed at that. She understood that. While she had never had siblings she had had Wells and he had once done something similar to throwing a big party. He had thrown colored flour all over her room in high school as revenge after she had told Roma that he had a crush on her. In the end he had been the one to clean up her room and even painting the walls since the color had stuck everywhere.   
„You still here?“ Clarke looked up. She had gotten lost in memories again. This was something that happened often, especially since Lexa…

  
„Yeah I just thought… i understand you“ she said and avoided telling Bellamy what she really thought. She had lost so many people at such young age. Her father, her best friend, her girlfriend… even her mother, even though she was not really dead. Abby Griffin had decided to shut off life-sustaining measures after her father had fallen off a ladder and suffered from brain damage.

  
„Thanks“ she found herself once again being woken up from her thoughts and Bellamy smiled at her. „You don’t really want to be here right?“. She shook her head. Nope, she wanted to be at Raven’s and her apartment and studying biology but here she was because, honestly, who could say no to Raven Reyes?

  
„Well, I am starting to enjoy it, thanks to you“ she smiled it him.

  
„Gotta admit, same for me. You are okay“ he winked at her and drank from his beer.

  
„You too“

  
„Clarke“ she jumped. Raven. „Finn is here, let’s hide“ She groaned. Finn. That fucking asshole.

  
„Who is Finn?“ Bellamy asked. Clarke shook her head and looked around.

  
„Claaaarke, we have to hide“ Raven seemed to be really drunk already.

  
„Where the fuck do you want to hide? There are literally no hide outs here“ she snapped at her best friend but Bellamy put a hand on her arm and smiled mischievously.

  
„Well, coincidentally I live here, come with me“ he took Clarke’s Hand and lead her and Raven out of the room. But before they were able to find a hide out Finn stood in front of Bellamy and her. Raven ducked behind a plant, leaving Clarke to deal with their ex boyfriend.

  
„Clarke, love, how are you?“ Finn said with his usual charming smile. And for once in her life, Clarke acted before she started thinking.

  
„On my way up to his room with my boyfriend, right Bellamy?“ Bellamy looked at her, confused and really surprised. „And I’ll tell you something, Finn, the sex is soo much better with him, I don’t even have to fake orgasms“ Before she could say more Bellamy pulled her into his arms and kissed her eagerly. She heard a muffled gasp from Finn as she responded to the kiss just as eagerly. It was good, it was actually really good and she hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Bellamy kissed her like he worshipped her.   
When they broke apart Finn was gone.   
After all, this party seemed to be getting better.

 


End file.
